


You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUTHOR IS A MUFFIN, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Commander Hydra, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Smut, clingy tony, heat cycle, kidnapped tony, tony is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Omega Tony Stark is finally captured by the evil Alpha hydra, Commander Rogers..and he doesn’t really mind being taken apart by him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 336





	You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer version of Please don’t take away my sunshine...because whenever i search Stony hydra it’s always angst...well not in my fic ;)
> 
> Please enjoy

In a spacious hallway a certain blond alpha had been standing near a one-way window, blue orbs staring intently at the stirring omega who had been unconscious for over a few hours. He had finally done it. He had finally captured the famous omega, Tony Stark. He had been waiting patiently for this day to come when the omega would finally be his. His other self had made it a damn hell of a process, but it was all worth it now that Tony was here.

He felt his heart soar with excitement as the omega began to show more movement, glancing around the room a bit with squinting eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful. The commander couldn’t Wait go near him and claim him right there and then. He had been so happy when he had realized that the other Steve hadn’t marked the omega yet. What a fool. He wouldn’t make that mistake, he would bend the omega and make him his. The omega would probably try and resist him, but deep down he knew Tony wanted himself to be claimed by him. He could smell it whenever they were in battle, smell the want and confusion the omega always gave off as their eyes meet. 

His heart pounded wildly inside his ribcage at the mere memory of their encounters. Hazel brown eyes never leaving his mind as he continued to watch the omega trying to get move. With a smile forming in his face, he ordered one of his guards to open the door as he couldn’t wait anymore to say hello to the omega.

———————————————————————-

Tony’s head hurt a bit as he started to wake up, muffling a bit as he tried to speak but couldn’t when he realized that his mouth was stuff with a cloth that was wrapped around his head. His arms ached a bit as he tried to stretch them behind him. It seems as though they were wrapped securely behind him with a thick rope. Hazel brown eyes blinked a few times before scanning the bright room that seemed to have no windows and looked utterly dull for his taste, as his omega instincts instantly told him to paint the place and decorate it. 

Wow did he have a head ache, where was Jarvis when he needed him. With a whimper he tried to glance around as he wondered where he was. He tried to remember what had happened before waking up to this room, hand tied and gaged.

Azure blue eyes had had been his only memory as he winced at the pain he felt in his head. He really hated being left alone for too long, as an omega Tony always craved attention. weather it was from people who claimed to be his fans who sometimes grabbed at him at the streets, from his teammates who would hover over him like the doting beta’s and alpha’s they were. Or simply if it was from his pack Alpha Steve, Captain America who would constantly cuddle him whenever they were together.

Tony had known that Steve would be his mate, he could feel it when they were together, weather it was fighting side by side or simply lodging at home. The intensity of what they felt for each other was enough to tell them both that they were for each other. But even then Steve had been very old fashioned as he didn’t mark Tony like some Alpha’s tended to do right away, he instead took his time as he wanted their bonding moment to be special and sacred. Even when Steve had found his first omega Bucky and had brought him back from hydra, the Alpha had become even more caring and loving towards the brunette. Never letting Tony feel left out as Steve would cuddle him and Bucky at the same time. Tony didn’t even really mind when Steve’s first bonded omega had arrived since Bucky was also very touchy towards him. Making Tony feel instantly relaxed when around him. Which was a really good outcome for their team since Everyone felt happy and Tony felt loved and protected. 

Unfortunately right now he wasn’t feeling very protected, as an omega without his armor Tony felt very vulnerable against threats since omega’s usually didn’t have more mass and muscles as the alpha’s, instead they had softer, more slender bodies compared to the alphas and betas. Except for Bucky and Bruce since the two weren’t regular omega’s. Tony on the other hand was a hundred percent omega, meaning he would be no match for any alpha who would come through the door. 

With a huff Tony wrestled around as he tried to get free. The skin on his wrist burning a bit as he tried to rid of the rope that had ties his hands together. 

“I wouldn’t do that if i were you...”

The smooth voice had stilled the stunned omega as he stopped his movements to carefully glance behind him. Familiar blue orbs stared intensely at him with a familiar charming smile. Tony couldn’t help but swallow as he realized who had just entered. 

It was Commander Rogers, the other Steve they had been battling for months now. Hazel brown eyes stared curiously at the huge bulky Alpha who was walking towards him with the most devilish smile Tony had ever seen. Heart beating frantically as he inhaled the Alpha’s scent.  
‘Mate, Mate, Mate...’ his brain kept telling him as he unconsciously leaned closer to the blond who finally settled besides him, Purring when large hands had started touching him gently. “So beautiful...” the commander had whispered, making Tony shiver at how familiar his voice sounded.

Steve had warned Tony to stay away from his other self, his pack Alpha had seen the way Tony and his duplicate would stare at each other while everyone else was fighting. ‘Mate’... Tony’s mind would tell him every time he would get too close to the other blond. His knees would go weak while his body would begin to present in front of the other Steve, slick would begin to drip along his thighs as the adrenaline and emotion would be too much at that moment. Making him feel weak and powerless as his mind would tell him not to hurt his mate. 

Steve was his mate, but that didn’t mean it had to be only one specific Steve. Since Commander Rogers was also Steve, the omega couldn’t help but follow the thin line that would always draw the confused omega towards the hydra version of his pack Alpha. Making his head feel dizzy as his Alpha would grab him and carry him away from the imposter as the rest of the team fought the other and his men off. 

Now however that he was finally alone with the other Steve, Tony couldn’t help but flush as he smelled the Alpha’s scent. His arousal filling the air immediately, making the commander’s nostrils flair. The omega whimpered a bit as he cautiously leaned against the blond standing beside him on the bed. 

——————————————————-

Commander Rogers smiled at the omega whimpering next to him on the bed. He hadn’t expected the omega to look so willing and flushed when he had walked towards him. Throat suddenly going dry as he wanted nothing else than to lick up the omega’s delicious sun kissed skin. 

The omega’s arousal had suddenly filled the room, making the Alpha’s dick harden. The brunette was presenting, Blue eyes instantly widen at that. The omega wanted this, wanted him. Without a second thought Steve had reached a large hand and placed it on the omega’s head. making the omega whimper again as Steve guided his head to the side, exposing just enough of the bond gland to be shown. If the commander’s lips were dry before now they left like the desert, hot and greedy for the pool of blood that would soon quench them. With a few licks to the side of the gland he could feel the omega shiver as he began to press and suckle at the sensitive gland. A burning in his heart rose as he finally sank his teeth and blood began to spill. Big hands pinning the whining omega desperately against the bed as he felt the other begin to shift and turn from the pain. Tongue quickly darting out to clean and apologize as the bond gland was finally broken. 

A chuckle had escaped his lips once he realized that the omega was nuzzling against him. God if he had known how clingy the omega would be he would of taken him so much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> next Possible chapter: Commander Rogers is very pleased that Tony is by his side, clinging to him like the good omega he is. He just can’t help the tingling feeling that Tony might also be playing him...
> 
> Thoughts?? Violent reactions?


End file.
